gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блендин Блэндин/Галерея
1 сезон Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening monsters.png Opening photos.png Opening Season2B Photographs.png Ловушка для туриста S1e1 mystery man.png|За толпой Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png|Поднимает калькулятор Охотники за головами S1e3 mystery man.png S1e3 The crime scene.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.PNG S1e9 blandin caught.png|Арест S1e9 blandin reporting.PNG| S1e9 forest ref.png S1e9 lake ref.png S1e9 camo suit.gif S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG|Путешествие во времени перед Диппером и Мэйбл S1e9 blendin id card.png|Идентификационная карточка Блендина S1e9 watch malfunction.png|Блендин настраивает камуфляж S1e9 Dino ref.png S1e9 laser arm cannon.PNG Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.40.52 PM.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1e9 blandin camo.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1e9 blandin fire.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 time police.png S1e9 costume store.png s1e9 blendin.png S1e9 gnome camoe.png S1e9 time squad.png S1e9 blendin begging.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Blendin Blandin camoe.png|За полицейской машиной. S1e20 Stan's car.png 2 сезон Игра Блендина S2e8 cloaked blendin.PNG S2e8 cloaked blendin running away.PNG S2e8 blendin future dangit.PNG S2e8 surrounded.png S2e8 TPAES.png S2e8 blandin reveal.png S2e8 camo malfunction.png S2e8 rereveal.png S2e8 group standing.png S2e8 dipper blarblar.PNG S2e8 its blendin.PNG S2e8 flash back.png S2e8 pig.png S2e8 stripped of title.png S2e8 prison.png S2e8 blendin with food.png S2e8 blendin vengance.PNG S2e8 important matters.png S2e8 behind door number 1.png S2e8 portal reference.png S2e8 disintegrated.png S2e8 twins freaked out.png S2e8 green paint.png S2e8 spotted.png S2e8 stop them.png S2e8 blendin follows.png S2e8 crew in past.png S2e8 blendin search.png S2e8 hot on their trail.png S2e8 tree shoot.png S2e8 crying robbie.png S2e8 eavesdrop.png S2e8 time wish fix anything.png S2e8 slap bracelets.png S2e8 mute.png S2e8 wish they had known that sooner.png S2e8 quantum leap.png S2e8 is this a reality show.PNG S2e8 explaining.png S2e8 weapons.png S2e8 blendin confident.PNG S2e8 love all.png S2e8 DippervsBlendin.png S2e8 surprise mabel.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin battle.PNG S2e8 1 to 0.png S2e8 tie.png S2E8 Future chess.png S2e8 cyclocks hate chess.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin chased.PNG S2e8 244 to 244.png S2e8 blending clock rolling.png S2e8 eating contest.png S2e8 i dont even.png S2e8 wheel barrow race.png S2e8 time shark.png S2e8 jenga.png S2e8 cage the beast.png S2e8 blendin ahead one point.png S2e8 final challenge.png S2e8 laser tag globnar.png S2e8 cheap shot.png S2e8 999.png S2e8 asking fate.png S2e8 blendin nervous.png S2e8 carried away.png S2e8 hair back.png S2e8 TheyCome.PNG S2e8 thats not all.png S2e8 soos makes wish.png S2e8 blendin upset.png S2e8 oh okay good wish.png Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Bill's next pawn 16.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 blendin camouflage.png S2e17 He's here to help.png S2e17 Blendin&Mabel.png S2e17 Returning the favor.png S2e17 Time Bubbles.png S2e17 Forever Summer.png S2e17 I need this .png S2e17 That's it.png S2e17 Needing it.png S2e17 blendin face.jpg S2e17 Here, have it.png S2e17 Oops.png S2e17 Smashed.png S2e17 Guess Who.png S2e17 Surprise.png S2e17 Snap.png S2e17 Done with him.png S2e17 Leaving Blendin.png S2e17 At last.png S2e17 The end of all things.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Blendin watching the rift.png S2e18 Confused Blendin.png S2e18 this is bad.png S2e18 real bad.png S2e18 situation.png S2e18 my body is a temple.jpg S2e18 get out of time dodge.jpg Разное Game- Rumble's Revenge Blendin.png|Блендин в Rumble's Revenge. PinesQuest Blendin.jpg |Блендин в PinesQuest. Game- Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back ending.png|На изображении справа сверху в Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. en:Blendin Blandin/Gallery de:Blender Blendin/Galerie es:Blendín Blandín/Galería Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи второстепенных персонажей Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи взрослых Категория:Статьи